Um novo começo para um novo final
by Madge Krux
Summary: Um final feliz depende de suas atitudes em todo seu caminho...


**Fic 23: Um novo começo para um novo final.**

Mais um dia no plateau, John e Madge já estavam com quatro anos e Eloá com três. Verônica e Ned também tiveram o seu herdeiro. Arthur era a cara dos dois. E era mais um na arte de bagunçar. Os aventureiros já estavam acostumados, apesar de que algumas vezes uma gritaria ali e outra acolá era mais que comum, principalmente quando se tratava de Madge.  
Nanda: Calma... eles são só crianças!!!  
M: Então venha ver o que essas crianças fizeram...  
Nanda ficou curiosa e foi até onde Madge apontara.  
Nanda: Hahaha...  
M: Você ri???  
Nanda: Calma... não foram eles...  
M: Não??? Então quem foi???  
V: Desculpa, mas estava uma bagunça!!!  
M: O que??? Acho que você não sabe o que é bagunça... porque isso aqui ta uma zona!!!  
Finn: Agora é que vamos começar a arrumar...  
Madge suspirou aliviada.  
John (miniatura): Mamãe??? Cadê você???  
John veio segurando o dedo.  
Nanda: O que foi???  
Madge (em miniatura): John cortou o dedo...  
Nanda: Aposto que estava mexendo com algo que não devia!!!  
John olhou envergonhado.  
Eloá: Tia Nanda, como você sabia???  
Nanda: Simples... ele não ta chorando!!!  
M: Não entendi!!!  
Elas riram.  
Finn: Bom, na verdade, nem eu!!!  
Nanda riu e, tentou explicar, mas em vão.  
Nanda: Vem cá... deixa-me fazer um curativo neste dedo!!!  
John foi para o laboratório com Nanda e dentro de poucos minutos já estava tudo pronto.  
Nanda: Prontinho... agora vê se não mexe mais nas coisas que não são suas!!!  
John: Ta... prometo!!!  
John já ia saindo quando Nanda o interrompeu.  
Nanda: Espera ai mocinho...  
John: O que foi???  
Nanda: Cuide de sua irmã e de Eloá ok???  
John: Pode deixar...  
John voltou e deu um beijo em Nanda.  
John: Te amo...  
Nanda: Eu também... nunca se esqueça disso!!!  
A tarde, todos os aventureiros estavam reunidos.  
Finn: Que bom que voltaram... estava com saudade!!!  
N: Nós também...  
C: E Arthur???  
R: Ele adorou o passeio...  
V: Estava tão cansado que capotou logo que chegou aqui!!!

M: To precisando que Eloá também faça isso...  
Todos riram.  
Nanda: Bom, podemos dar um jeito...

Todos olharam assustados para ela.  
V: O que você está sugerindo???  
Nanda: Podíamos inventar brincadeiras para que as crianças brinquem o dia inteiro até cansarem!!!  
C: Boa idéia...  
M: Mas, que tipo de brincadeira???  
Nanda: Eu não sei... mas, podemos pensar...  
Finn: Será que vai dar certo???  
R: Não vamos saber se não tentarmos né!!!  
N: Roxton tem razão... vamos pensar em algo e amanhã vamos começar...  
Todos concordaram e, se dispersaram pela casa.  
R: O que foi meu amor???  
M: Só estou pensando em algum brincadeira que possa enterte-los!!!  
R: Não se preocupe... até amanhã encontraremos algo!!!  
M: Onde está Eloá???  
Nesta hora, Eloá chega juntamente com John e com Madge. Estavam todos sujos.  
M: O que foi que vocês aprontaram dessa vez hein???  
R: Porque estão todos sujos???  
V: O que está acontecendo... ai meu Deus!!!  
Nanda: John e Madge??? Podem começar a se explicar!!!  
Madge começou a chorar.  
John: Não foi nossa culpa...  
M: Então foi culpa de quem???  
R: Madge??? Controle-se...  
M: Controlar-me??? Olha o estado deles... é só virarmos as costas, para eles aprontarem alguma!!!  
Nanda: Pensando bem, amanhã vocês me expliquem isso... agora vão já pro banho e estão de castigo!!!  
Madge fez o mesmo. Verônica e os outros tiveram pena dos três, porém não eram os pais. Tinham de ficar calados. Challenger tentou intervir, mas Verônica o proibiu, igualmente com Finn.

A noite passou tranqüila, apesar do castigo, os três dormiram a noite inteira, estavam exaustos.  
Amanheceu e logo Madge e Roxton acordaram e, perceberam que Eloá não estava na cama. No quarto de Nanda não fora diferente.  
Nanda: Esses meninos... se estiverem aprontando alguma...  
Foi para a cozinha e vira os três sentadinhos na mesa, junto com Verônica e os outros.  
Madge ficou espantada ao ver a cena.  
Eloá: Bom dia, mamãe e papai...  
R: Bom dia...  
John: Bom dia, mamãe... bom dia Tio Rox e tia Madge!!!  
M: Bom dia... o que vocês estão aprontando???  
Madge: Nada... só queremos pedir desculpas!!!  
Ficaram boquiabertos.  
Nanda: Bom, já que tocaram no assunto, quero saber onde vocês estavam ontem que chegaram imundos???  
Eloá: Na horta...  
R: O que vocês estavam fazendo lá hein???  
John: Queríamos fazer uma surpresa para vocês...  
Finn: Pra nós???  
Nanda: Surpresa??? Que tipo de surpresa???  
John: Venham conosco...  
M: Se for alguma brincadeira...  
John, Madge e Eloá caminharam até o elevador, descendo logo em seguida em direção a horta.  
Verônica estava com Arthur no colo.  
Todos estavam curiosos pra saber que surpresa os esperavam.  
C: Olha o que esses pirralhinhos fizeram???  
Todos ficaram de boca aberta por tamanha audácia dos três.  
Nanda: Como conseguiram fazer tudo isso hein???  
M: Aposto que alguém os ajudaram...  
Madge: Fizemos sozinhos...  
V: Tem certeza???  
Eloá: O que achou mamãe???  
M: Bom... não sei como conseguiram, mas parabéns...  
Arthur: Mama... ti da...

V: O que???  
Arthur apontou para Nanda.  
V: Você quer a tia Nanda???  
Arthur riu e começou a pular no colo de Vê.  
V: Nanda???  
Nanda: O que foi???  
V: Arthur quer você!!!  
Nanda pegou Arthur, que adorou estar no colo dela.  
Finn: Não sei o que ela tem que eu não tenho...  
N: O que foi???  
Finn: Quando sou eu... ele custa a vim... mas, agora ela... ele até pede!!! Até parece que ela tem doce!!!  
Ned riu.  
C: Bom... já que resolvemos mais um problema, vou continuar o meu trabalho!!!  
Nanda: John e Madge vêem se não aprontem muito e, lembrem-se que não se deve sair depois da cerca elétrica e, nada de mexer nas coisas que não lhes dizem respeito!!!  
M: Isso serve pra você também Eloá!!!  
Eloá: Ta bom...  
Nanda e os outros subiram, enquanto as crianças continuavam brincando.  
Nanda: Que foi meu pequeno??? Você quer brincar???  
Arthur pulava por cada palavra que Nanda pronunciava.  
V: Olha que safado... a felicidade dele de estar com Nanda!!!  
Finn: Ele gosta muito dela não é???  
V: Ah Finn... Nanda me ajudou muito com ele... você se lembra né???  
Finn: Claro... e, também ela adora criança!!!  
V: Isso é verdade... não sei como tem tanta paciência!!!  
M: Vai saber onde ela arruma tanta animação pra ficar brincando com eles!!!  
Finn: Agora tenho a certeza de que ela nasceu pra ser mãe...  
V: Como assim??? Como se desse pra saber...  
Finn: É simples... olha como ela brinca com ele... a criança sente que é amada... a criança sabe com quem vai se divertir!!!  
N: Deve ser por isso que eles não gostam de ficar com Madge!!!  
Elas riram.  
M: Muito engraçado... pois eu nunca vi eles brigarem para ficar com você!!!  
Ela abafou um risinho.

V: Não vão brigar agora vão???  
Arthur: Bruuuuuuuuuu... bruuuuuuuuuu...  
Nanda: O que é isso???  
Arthur: Bruuuuuuuuuu... bruuuuuuuuu...  
V: O que foi meu amorzinho??? Ta sentindo alguma coisa???  
Verônica estendeu a mão para pega-lo, porém ele não quis.  
Finn: Ele está brincando...  
N: Como sabe???  
Finn: Você está o ouvindo chorar por acaso???  
Nanda: Você está imitando o besouro???  
Arthur pulava no colo dela e não parava de repetir.  
Arthur: Bruuu... bruuu...  
N: Já ta querendo falar é???  
Arthur: Dadá...  
R: Quem é dadá???  
M: Acho que é a Nanda...  
Nanda: Eu???  
Arthur: Dadá...  
Arthur ficou passando a mão no rosto de Nanda.  
C: O que este pequeno está querendo hein???  
Nanda: Ta querendo brincar... e por falar nisso onde será que os outros estão hein???  
Finn: Vou atrás deles...  
M: Se eles estiverem aprontando alguma...  
R: Fique calma... eles só estão brincando!!!  
M: Eu sei... mas se estiverem brincando novamente na lama eles me pagam!!!

Eloá, Madge e John estavam exaustos das brincadeiras que os adultos faziam. Arthur estava encantado com tantas cores e formas que eles faziam. Já havia uma semana que estavam realizando este projeto e, fazia o maior sucesso. A noite era tranqüila. Madge estava totalmente agradecida e contente por poder dormir a noite inteira.

Os dias foram passando rapidamente, e com eles várias surpresas esperavam os pequenos aventureiros. Não somente os pequenos, já que até os adultos acabavam entrando nas brincadeiras.  
No meio de uma dessas brincadeiras, Madge se sentiu mal, porém ninguém percebeu, a não ser Nanda, que foi para o quarto juntamente com Madge, enquanto os outros brincavam de pique esconde.  
Nanda: O que foi???  
M: Nanda??? Não te vi...  
Nanda: O que você tem hein???  
M: Nada... porque???  
Nanda: Não tente mentir pra mim!!!  
M: E quem disse que estou mentindo...  
Nesta hora, Madge quase caiu, sendo amparada por Nanda.  
Nanda: Ow... o que você bebeu???  
Elas riram.  
M: To me sentindo estranha...  
Nanda: Estranha como???  
M: Estou sentindo um mal – estar...  
Nanda pensou um pouco.  
Nanda: Bom, sua menstruação está em dia???  
Madge engasgou um pouco.  
M: Bom, está um pouco atrasada!!!  
Nanda: O que é este pouco???  
M: Tem mais de mês que não vem...  
Nanda: Bom, só pode ser uma coisa...  
Madge sabia o que era, mas mesmo assim resolveu ter a certeza.  
M: O que???  
Nanda: Você pode estar grávida!!!  
Madge se desesperou.  
M: De novo não...  
Nanda: Temos que ter a certeza...  
M: O que vai fazer???  
Nanda: Há somente uma pessoa nesta casa que entende sobre isso...  
M: Challenger!!!  
Nanda: Já volto...  
Challenger estava no laboratório. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Chall foi até o quarto de Madge, sendo seguido por Nanda.  
Chall tirou um pouco de sangue e voltou ao laboratório. Alguns minutos depois voltou.

M: E ai???  
C: Bom, realmente você está grávida!!!  
Madge ficou com uma expressão muito séria, enquanto Nanda e Challenger não se continham de tanta felicidade.  
Nanda: Não acredito... tomara que seja um menino desta vez!!!  
M: Chall faça alguma coisa...  
C: O que quer que eu faça hein??? Só me resta lhe desejar parabéns e boa sorte!!!  
Retirou-se logo em seguida.  
M: Não pode ser... vai começar tudo de novo!!!  
Nanda começou a rir.  
Nanda: Você tem que dar a boa nova pra todos da casa!!!  
M: Não sei se vou conseguir...  
Nanda: Até parece que não vai...  
M: O que o Roxton vai pensar???  
Nanda: Madge, por favor... Roxton vai adorar a noticia!!!  
M: Será???  
Nanda: Será que não percebeu que ele te ama e, que é isso que ele quer...  
M: O que??? Ele quer ter filhos???  
Nanda: Não seja boba... ele quer ter a própria família!!! E é isso que você esta lhe proporcionando...  
Madge começou a chorar.  
Nanda: Não te entendo sabia... você tem tudo o que uma mulher sonha... um marido maravilhoso, uma filha linda, uma vida de rainha... e ainda sim reclama!!!  
M: Não estou reclamando...  
Nanda: Não??? E o que está fazendo agora hein??? Cantando???  
Madge pensou um pouco. Sabia que Nanda estava certa.  
M: Não sei o que há comigo... quando percebo já estou reclamando!!!  
Nanda: Agora você não pode ter mais este luxo!!! É bom ir acostumando com isso...  
Madge abraçou Nanda, que retribuiu, meio sem entender.  
M: Obrigada...  
Nanda: Bom, quando você pretende contar???  
M: Eu ainda não sei... mas, prometo que o mais rápido possível... então, por favor não conte pra ninguém!!!  
Nanda: Conte comigo... agora você precisa descansar!!!  
M: Mas e Eloá???  
Nanda: Não se preocupe... cuido dela!!!  
M: Mais uma vez obrigada!!!  
Nanda lhe deu um beijo e já ia saindo do quarto.  
M: Tem mais uma coisa...  
Nanda: O que foi???  
M: Quero que seja madrinha dele ou dela!!!  
Nanda deu um belo sorriso.

Um pouco mais tarde, todos estavam fazendo o maior fuzuê na mesa, onde esperavam o jantar. Madge estava mais tranqüila, mas todos notaram uma pequena mudança nas atitudes dela.  
M: Eloá??? Peça desculpas... ela é sua tia... não pode bater nela!!!  
Eloá: Desculpa...  
John e Madge faziam a maior farra com alguns grãos de feijão que Verônica havia lhe dado.  
Nanda: Onde vocês pegaram isso hein???  
Madge: Tia Vê nos deu...  
Nanda olhou para Verônica que deu sinal positivo para ela.  
Arthur: Dada... dada...  
Arthur não parava de repetir e apontava para Nanda.  
Nanda: Vem cá, gostosinho!!!  
Arthur pulou no colo de Nanda.  
N: Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de uma pessoa como ele!!!  
R: Acho que não existe ninguém que não goste dela!!!  
Finn: Isso é verdade!!!  
Nanda: Ah... que isso gente!!! Nada a ver...  
C: Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa... não tem como não gostar de você!!!  
Nanda começou a ficar vermelha.  
Arthur deu um forte abraço nela e continuava repetindo.  
Arthur: Titia Dada... dada... mo... mo...  
Eloá: O que é isso???  
M: O que???  
John: Não entendi nada que ele falou!!!  
Madge em miniatura começou a rir.  
Nanda: Do que está rindo???  
Madge: Ele fala engraçado...  
V: É que ele ainda está aprendendo...  
N: Você também falava assim...  
Madge em miniatura arregalou os olhos.  
John: Eu também, tio Ned???  
Finn: Na verdade, todos nós quando estamos do tamanho de Arthur falamos assim!!!  
A expressão de Madge em miniatura melhorou um pouco.  
Eloá: To com fome... cadê a comida???  
M: Calma minha filha... ta parecendo com a tia Finn!!!  
Todos riram.  
Finn: Muito engraçado...  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.  
Finn: E essa comida sai ou não sai???  
R: Depois fala que não...  
Todos caíram na gargalhada.  
Depois de algum tempo, todos já haviam jantado. Madge pediu atenção.  
M: Pessoal??? Prestem atenção...  
Madge em miniatura, John e Eloá continuaram fazendo barulho.  
Nanda: Hei... vocês não ouviram a tia Madge???  
John: Desculpa...  
O silêncio reinou na casa.  
R: Pronto, meu amor... somos todos ouvidos!!!

Madge olhou ao seu redor, o nervosismo tomou-lhe conta de seu corpo.  
Madge olhou para Nanda buscando forças.  
Nanda: Madge???  
M: Bom... er... ahn... estou grávida!!!  
Todos ficaram espantados, mas felizes.  
R: Tem certeza???  
M: Você acha que eu ia brincar com uma coisa dessas???  
Roxton parou um instante, ficando completamente imóvel.  
N: Roxton??? Você está bem???  
Todos riram.  
Roxton acordou abraçando Madge e pulando de alegria.  
R: Muito obrigado... sou o homem mais feliz da vida!!!  
Eloá: Tia Nanda??? Porque papai da fazendo isso com a mamãe???  
Nanda: Querida você vai ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha!!!  
Os olhos de Eloá brilharam.  
Prepararam um belo drink e festejaram bastante.  
John puxou a blusa de Nanda tentando chamar lhe atenção.  
Nanda: O que foi meu bem???  
John: Também quero ganhar um irmãozinho...  
Nanda engasgou com a bebida que estava bebendo. Quase deu um troço.  
C: O que aconteceu???  
M: Você está melhor???  
Nanda: Sim... achei que não ia sobreviver!!!  
Finn: Não fale besteiras...  
N: Mas o que houve???  
Nanda: Esses meninos pedem cada coisa...  
R: O que foi dessa vez???  
Nanda ficou até com vergonha de contar, mas devido a grande insistência.  
Nanda: Ele quer um irmãzinho...  
Todos olharam para John.

John: O que foi??? Falei algo errado???  
Madge em miniatura sem entender.  
Madge: Vamos ganhar um irmãozinho também???  
Todos começaram a rir.  
Nanda: Não...  
Os olhinhos dos dois perderam totalmente o brilho. E aquilo cortou o coração de Nanda.  
Nanda: Não fiquem assim... e além do mais Arthur e Eloá já são seus irmãos!!!  
Eloá: Isso é verdade... então, vocês também vão ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha!!!  
Madge: Não tinha pensado nisso!!!  
John e Madge mudaram totalmente suas expressões e foram brincar.  
M: Eu não sei de vocês, mas eu já vou me recolher... estou super cansada!!!  
R: Vou com você!!!  
E em questões de segundos, todos haviam se retirado, indo para seus respectivos quartos. Somente Nanda ficara na sala.  
Nanda (em pensamento): Sinto muito, meus queridos... mas infelizmente não posso lhes dar um irmãozinho!!! Pelo menos, não agora...  
Verônica chegou à sala, assustando Nanda.  
V: Desculpa, não queria te assustar...  
Nanda: Tudo bem... algum problema???  
V: Na verdade sim... Arthur não para de te chamar!!!  
Nanda riu. Arthur pulou no colo de Nanda e entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dela.  
Nanda: Pode deixar... eu o faço dormir...  
V: Obrigada... qualquer coisa estou lá no quarto!!!

Nanda ficou até tarde acordada, Arthur continuava acordado.  
Nanda: Você está sem sono, meu amor???  
Arthur: Da... dada...  
Nanda: Dada também ta sem sono...  
Arthur ficara observando cada gesto e escutando cada palavra de Nanda.  
Nanda: Sabe, às vezes, acho que é só você que me entende!!!  
Arthur riu.  
Nanda: Obrigada por você existir...  
Arthur começou a mexer no cabelo de Nanda.  
Nanda foi para a varanda levando Arthur com ela. Sentou-se e ficara observando o céu. Havia poucas estrelas, a lua sumia por entre as nuvens.  
Nanda: Parece que vai cair uma tromba d'água!!!  
Arthur: Bruuu... bruuuuu....  
Por algum instante ficaram ali observando cada detalhe do céu.

De repente, a escuridão tomou conta do lugar. Nanda não sabia onde estava e, muito menos onde Arthur fora parar.  
Nanda: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii... tem alguém ai???  
Um silêncio pairava sobre o local. O medo foi tomando conta de seu coração.  
Nanda: O que está acontecendo???  
Uma voz foi ouvida.  
Nanda: Tem alguém ai???  
Alguém: Nanda... Nanda... você tem que ir lá!!!  
Nanda: O que??? Como assim???  
Alguém: Você precisa ir lá...  
Nanda: Lá onde???  
Alguém: Rápido... não temos mais tempo!!!  
Nanda não entendia nada.  
Nanda: Não estou te entendendo!!!  
Alguém: Escute seu coração...  
Nanda: Explica-me... por favor... não estou entendendo!!!  
Alguém: Nanda... Nanda...  
Do mesmo modo que a voz apareceu, foi embora.

A escuridão possuiu todo o local. Nanda não enxergava nada.  
Nanda: Não... volta aqui!!! Onde estou???  
Neste momento, Nanda acordou sobressaltada, quase derrubando Arthur, que dormia tranquilamente em seu colo. Suava muito.  
Nanda: Foi só um sonho...  
V: Nanda??? Você ficou ai a noite inteira???  
Foi que Nanda percebeu que já era de manhã.  
V: Olha só o seu estado menina??? O que pensa que está fazendo??? Acampamento???  
Nanda riu.  
Nanda: Estava sem sono...  
Verônica encostou em Nanda e notou que estava mais quente do que o normal.  
V: Acho que está com febre...  
R: O que foi???  
Verônica pegara Arthur no colo.  
V: Acho que Nanda está com febre...  
Nanda: Que isso...  
Nanda quase nem terminou de falar e já foi caindo. Roxton a segurou.  
R: Ai meu Deus...  
V: Chall???  
Verônica gritou Challenger.  
C: O que foi???  
M: O que aconteceu com ela???  
R: Desmaiou...  
Challenger a examinou, ela continuava inconsciente.  
John: Mamãe???  
Finn: Venham crianças... vamos lá pra sala!!!  
Madge: Mas...  
M: Mas nada... obedeçam a tia Finn!!!  
Ficara no quarto somente Challenger e Madge.  
M: O que houve???  
C: Sinceramente eu não sei... presumo que ela esteja preocupada com alguma coisa!!!  
M: Presume???  
C: Não tem como saber... temos de esperar ela acordar!!!  
Madge olhou para Nanda.  
M: O que você tem hein???

Challenger foi para sala, enquanto Madge permanecia no quarto velando por sua irmã.  
R: E ai Chall???  
C: Não sei ao certo... mas ela deve estar muito preocupada com alguma coisa!!!  
N: Como assim???  
Madge: Tio Chall, mamãe vai ficar bem???  
Challenger olhou para cada um procurando resposta.  
V: Não se preocupem... ela é forte!!! Daqui a pouco ela está correndo e brincando por ai...  
Ela olhou para todos esperando apoio.  
Finn: É isso ai... por enquanto vamos fazer alguma coisa!!!  
Eloá: Cadê a mamãe???  
C: Ela está fazendo companhia para Nanda...  
N: Ou você quer que ela fique sozinha???  
Eloá balançou negativamente a cabeça e fez cara feia.

Algum tempo mais tarde, Nanda acordara atordoada.  
Nanda: Onde estou???  
M: Calma... você está na casa da árvore!!!  
Nanda: Tenho que ir lá...  
M: Você só pode estar brincando!!!  
Nanda foi tentando levantar.  
M: Não sei se percebeu, mas você não está nada bem!!!  
Nanda: Eu estou ótima...  
M: To vendo...  
Nanda: To falando sério... eu preciso ir lá!!!  
M: Lá onde???  
Nanda: Eu não sei... mas tenho que ir!!!  
M: Ta bom... você precisa ir a um lugar que nem sabe onde e, depois diz que está ótima!!!  
Nanda: Você não entende...  
M: E nem quero entender...  
Nanda: Por favor...  
M: Por favor, digo eu... pode sossegando esse facho!!!  
Nanda: Infelizmente eu não posso... enquanto eu não fizer o que tenho que fazer, não vou me sentir bem!!!  
M: O que??? Como assim???  
Nanda: Só lhe peço um favor...  
M: Vai se meter em encrenca...  
Nanda: Eu sei o que estou fazendo...  
M: O que você quer???  
Nanda: Quero que cuide dos meus filhos... e, me prometa que não vai deixá-los sozinhos hora nenhuma!!!  
Madge olhou nos olhos de Nanda e, percebeu sua determinação.  
M: Bom... er... ta bom... eu prometo!!! – Vou me arrepender disso. – Porém...  
Nanda: Obrigada...  
M: Diga-me que não vai sozinha!!! É muito perigoso...  
Nanda percebera a preocupação por parte de Madge.  
Nanda: Tudo bem... vou ver se um deles pode ir comigo!!!

Na sala.  
N: Aposto uma semana de trabalho que Nanda já está ótima!!!  
Finn: Feito... é só irmos lá ao quarto...  
Nanda: Pra que???  
Todos se assustaram ao ver Nanda de pé e pronta para sair.  
V: Você devia estar de cama...  
N: Vai aonde???  
Nanda: Preciso ver uma coisa e preciso que alguém me acompanhe...  
John e Madge em miniatura se alegraram.  
M: Nanda quer dizer, alguém adulto!!!  
A expressão deles mudou drasticamente.  
C: Você não devia sair nesta situação...  
M: Já cansei de falar isso com ela, mas não adianta!!!  
Finn: Mas quem ela foi puxar!!!  
Todos riram.  
M: Muito engraçado!!!  
R: Bom, não tenho nada para fazer por agora...  
Nanda olhou para Madge esperando o sinal positivo dela.  
M: Ta resolvido... Roxton vê se cuida bem dela!!!  
R: Pode deixar... ah e, você se cuida também e, cuide de nossos filhos!!!  
Madge deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.  
V: Boa sorte... e tomem bastante cuidado!!!  
Nanda: John e Madge obedeçam a suas tias e seus tios ok???  
N: Não se preocupe... tomaremos conta deles!!!

Passado algum tempo Nanda e Roxton já caminhavam pela selva.  
R: Bom, pelo menos posso saber pra onde vamos???  
Nanda: Pra te falar a verdade eu não sei ao certo...  
Roxton arregalou os olhos.  
R: Estamos atrás de que???  
Nanda: Não me pergunte nada, pois ainda não tenho as respostas que você quer!!! Pra ser sincera eu nem sei se há algo lá...  
R: O que deu em você???  
Roxton começou a desconfiar dela.  
Nanda continuou andando sem sequer dar atenção a ele. Roxton, por sua vez, parou e ficou-a observando.  
Nanda: Não sei explicar... e, além do mais você não vai entender!!!  
R: Porque você não tenta!!!  
Foi que Nanda percebeu que estava um pouco afastada de Roxton. Virou-se e olhando para ele, percebera algo estranho.  
Nanda: O que houve???  
R: Eu é que lhe pergunto...  
Nanda suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.  
Nanda: Eu sei... to parecendo uma maluca!!!  
R: Vou ter que concordar...  
Ela riu.

Nanda: Ta bom... acho que você merece saber o porquê está se arriscando!!!  
Eles se sentaram em uma raiz de árvore e Nanda contou tudo o que se passara com ela; os sonhos que estavam lhe perseguindo e, tudo o que a voz lhe falava.  
Nanda: Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde é "lá", mas sinto que tenho que ir!!!  
Roxton ficou boquiaberto.  
R: É uma história e tanto... mas tem certeza de que é real???  
Nanda: Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada... mas sinto quer tenho que continuar!!!  
R: Não é querendo ser estraga prazeres, mas como vamos chegar não sei aonde, procurar não sei quem???  
Nanda pensou um pouco e depois riu, juntamente com Roxton.  
Nanda: Do mesmo modo com que você achou o caminho para conquistar Madge...  
Roxton engoliu a seco.  
R: Mas... mas... ta certo!!!  
Continuaram caminhando.

Alguns dias se passaram e Nanda e Roxton não haviam retornado. Madge e os outros já estavam começando a se preocupar. John e Madge não paravam de perguntar sobre a mãe.  
V: Daqui a pouco ela está aqui...  
Madge: Quero a minha mãe!!!  
N: Por favor... tenha calma...

Na selva.  
R: Como sabia que íamos encontrá-lo naquele lugar hein??  
Nanda: Já falei que não sei... apenas segui meu coração!!!  
R: De onde você o conhece???  
Nanda: É uma longa história...  
Estavam descansando um pouco, já estavam quase em casa, mas ele era muito pesado.  
Passado algum tempo, enfim chegaram em casa.  
Nanda: Alguém pode nos ajudar???  
N: Mas... mas...  
R: Agora não...  
Com muito esforço colocaram-no na cama. Challenger o examinou.  
Nanda: E ai Chall???  
C: Ele vai ficar bem... só está desidratado!!!  
R: Menos mal...  
Nanda: Obrigada...  
Nanda permaneceu ao lado do belo rapaz todo o tempo que ele ficou inconsciente.  
Enquanto isso na sala todos queriam saber de tudo.  
M: Afinal quem é ele???  
R: Não sei ao certo... mas parece que Nanda o conhece!!!  
V: Bom, pelo menos não deve ser perigoso!!!  
R: Muito pelo contrário... acho que ele é inofensivo!!!  
C: Vamos esperar ele acordar né!!!  
Finn: Mas, o que vamos fazer???  
John: Brincar!!!!  
Todos olharam para ele e, sem terem escolhas foram brincar junto com as crianças, exceto Madge e Roxton.  
A barriga de Madge já aparecia. Roxton a beijou e acariciou sua barriga.  
R: Como você está???  
M: Bem... muito bem... mas estava com muita saudade!!!  
R: Eu não agüentava mais de tanta saudade!!!  
M: E como foi lá???  
R: Nada demais... não aconteceu nada de grave!!!  
M: Como assim???  
Roxton abafou um risinho.  
R: Estou brincando, bobinha!!!  
Madge passou a mão no rosto de Roxton, que por sua vez lhe deu um demorado e ardente beijo.

Um pouco mais tarde, Roxton e Madge já haviam matado a saudade e, estavam sentados à mesa juntamente com os outros, com exceção de Nanda, que permanecia no quarto.  
Madge (em miniatura): Cadê a mamãe???  
V: Ela ta no quarto até agora???  
C: Não saiu de perto dele...  
Finn: Parece que alguém esta amando!!!  
M: Finn???  
Finn: Foi mal...  
R: Vocês acham que ele vai demorar a acordar???  
N: Sei lá...  
V: Isso é pergunta que se faça!!!  
Continuaram conversando até o jantar ficar pronto.

Enquanto isso no quarto.  
Nanda: Nem acredito que finalmente tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos pessoalmente!!!  
Andry: Parece um sonho...  
Nanda ficou confusa.  
Andry: Bom... um sonho que eu não quero nunca acordar!!!  
Nanda riu.  
Andry: Você é linda... como eu imaginei!!!  
Nanda ficou sem palavras.  
Nanda: Er... ahn... obrigada!!!  
Andry: Não precisa agradecer... estou somente falando a verdade!!!  
Nanda: Estou muito feliz sabia???  
Andry: É estranho... mas, é como se eu sentisse que isso iria acontecer...  
Nanda: Eu também senti isso!!!  
Andry: Será que é o destino???  
Nanda: Pode ser... mas, não tem como ter certeza!!!  
Andry: O que importa isso agora??? O importante é que estamos juntos...  
Nanda: Estou até sem jeito...  
Andry: Por quê???  
Nanda: Não sei explicar...  
Andry segurou o rosto dela e, foi chegando mais perto.  
Andry: Não sei nem onde estou... e nem quero saber se estou com você!!!  
Foi um beijo apaixonado e ardente.  
Andry: Sonhava com esse momento desde que te conheci...  
Nanda: Não sei nem o que dizer!!!  
Andry: Não precisa... às vezes a melhor palavra é o próprio silêncio!!!  
Nanda estava totalmente entorpecida de amor por ele. A cada palavra, a cada gesto ela se surpreendia mais. Não sabia o quanto era bom gostar de alguém e sentir-se amada.  
Nanda ficara com ele a noite inteira.

Assim que amanheceu, Andry observava Nanda, que já estava acordando.  
Nanda: Ah... bom dia???  
Andry: Dormiu bem, meu amor???  
Nanda: Muito bem... mas, era pra você estar na cama...  
Andry não deu nem bola.  
Andry: Bom, quis te fazer uma surpresa...  
Andry tinha feito o café e o trouxe para ela.  
Nanda: Andry??? Assim vai me deixar mal acostumada!!!  
Andry: A minha intenção é esta!!!  
Nanda não entendeu nada.  
Andry: Assim terei mais tempo com você!!!  
Nanda riu e lhe deu um beijo.  
Nanda: Mas e, os outros???  
Andry: Você tem uma família legal...  
Nanda: Bom eles...  
Andry: Eu sei... eles me contaram tudo!!!  
Nanda arregalou os olhos.  
Andry: Os seus filhos nem se fala...  
Nanda: Você os conheceu também???  
Andry: Na verdade eles que se apresentaram!!!  
Nanda: Típico deles!!!  
Andry riu.

Os dias passaram rápido, tinham aceitado o novo morador com facilidade. Com Madge foi mais complicado, já que a casa era pequena e o espaço estava cada vez menor.  
M: Não sei para que tanta coisa???  
Madge já estava com seis meses de gravidez.  
Nanda: Por favor, Madge... a casa é pequena...  
M: E na primeira oportunidade vocês trazem mais pessoas pra cá!!!  
Nanda: Você quer o que??? Que o deixamos no meio da selva pra ser almoço de algum raptor ou talvez, quem sabe de um trex!!!  
M: Isso não é problema meu!!!  
Nanda: É porque não é o seu namorado!!!  
M: Ta bom... mais quando o neném nascer preciso de mais espaço!!!  
Nanda: Depois veremos o que podemos fazer!!!  
Nanda passou a mão na barriga de Madge.  
Nanda: Não se preocupe, meu amor, dindinha não vai deixar você ser igual a ela, ta bom???  
M: O que está querendo dizer com isso???  
Nanda: Nada... se cuida!!!  
Madge virou o olho e se retirou.

Os próximos dias passaram tranqüilos. Nanda feliz por ter encontrado sua cara metade, Roxton ansioso para o dia de ver seu filho ou filha, Madge aproveitava sua situação para ganhar mimos dele. Verônica e Ned estavam em completa sintonia; Challenger como sempre trabalhava no laboratório, porém que desta vez fazia novos brinquedos para as crianças; Finn dava uma de babá, John, Madge, Eloá e Arthur adoravam brincar com ela.  
Arthur: Você é a melhor tia do mundo!!!  
John, Madge e Eloá concordavam com a cabeça.  
Finn ficava totalmente derretida e, por isso não falava nada com os outros.  
Finn: Droga... mas uma vez eles conseguiram me vencer!!!  
Os quatro riam da cara que Finn fazia toda vez que ela os ameaçava e, de alguma forma acontecia o contrário. Não que eles não diziam a verdade, porém achavam bastante engraçado como todas às vezes eles conseguiam o silêncio dela.

"A vida continua o que você fez ou deixou de fazer é passado, desta forma, não tem volta... o que você faz ou deixa de fazer é uma escolha sua, mas lembre-se que todos seus atos têm conseqüências... Viver não é somente passar de um dia para outro e, sim fazer de um dia o seu outro. Cada conquista é uma batalha vencida, mesmo que não tenha sido do jeito que você esperou... Nada na vida é tão difícil que não possa ser conquistado... Se quiser ser alguém na vida, não espere que os outros decidam por você... são as suas atitudes que faz de você uma pessoa melhor. Lute, sonhe e, principalmente não desista de sua vida, pois ela é muito preciosa para ser perdida em vão. Enfim, faça cada dia o melhor que puder, se não for possível faça o que puder para que seja um dos melhores. E seja muito feliz."

O que será que vai acontecer com os nossos aventureiros??? E Madge??? Será que a relação de Nanda com Andry dará certo??? E as crianças??? Veremos nas próximas fics. Me aguardem...

Fim...


End file.
